New York Beginnings
by Spammo
Summary: Not a Detty tale! This story is about what happens five years after Betty left New York it's about her returning home and becoming editor in chief of MYW. This is my first story so be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is set five years after the end of the series. First story ever I know it's probably not that good but please be kind and only use constructive criticism.

Betty was sat in her apartment watching British TV for what would be the last time, the last five years of her life were in boxes she'd loved London she'd loved the nightlife, she'd loved her job but that stage of her life was over now.

It was funny how it had happened she'd just got back from a hectic day at work and for the first time in her life she'd felt like just taking a year or so off. Then the phone rang she had to run right across the apartment to get to it. She picked it up.

"Betty is that you?" Claire Meade said as she sipped a mug of Coffee from her office in New York.

"Mrs Meade, how are you? How's every body over in New York?" Betty stammered not quite believing who was on the other end of the phone.  
"We're fine Betty thank you for asking, well most of us you see one of my editors has had a car accident."

"Who? Are they OK? Was it that guy from Player I always knew he'd get himself into an accident with all that dangerous driving he does?"

"No Betty, it was Sofia and no she's not OK. In fact Betty she's dead. It was the breaks I think but I suppose we'll never be sure."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry did you want me to recommend someone from London to take the job because one of my friends would love to move over to New York and…"

"No Betty I want you to have the job. I've been reading your magazine and I know what a success it's been in London and you are the perfect person to edit MYW and bring it into a new era"

"Mrs Meade I'd love to but LDN magazine is my baby and I…"

"Betty I know Daniel would love to see more of you"

That last line had haunted Betty for weeks as she had been packing up her flat and saying goodbye to London friends and making up with London enemies.

"Papi!" Betty shouted as she stepped off the plane.

"Betty I'm so glad you're back!"

They gave each other a big hug and chatted about Papi and Elena's wedding, waiting in the car was Bobby.

"Hey chipmunk Hilda's on the line"

Hilda was working late at her new hairdressers in Manhatten she was so annoyed that she wasn't able to be there to welcome her little sister back.

"Betty! God I have got so much to tell you, Justin's got a job at Mode!"

"Wow Hilda that's great he's always wanted to work in fashion and I'll see him everyday now."

"You'll never guess what he's doing though"

"Go on tell me Hilda"

"He's Marc's assistant!"

"That's great Hilda and how's little Santos doing"

"Oh he's fine you know he's a baby and he's not hysterical like Justin was at his age, jeez do you remember that time he woke us all up crying in the middle of the night and I had to get up and feed him in the middle of watching a movie with that guy I was dating"

"No Hilda I actually don't. Anyway I'll see you later are you sure it's OK me staying with you until I can find an apartment"

"Yeah sure as long as you're willing to get up and change Santos' nappy at five AM"

"Of-course I will and I swear I'll be staying with you a week I'm looking at this apartment tomorrow it looks gorgeous!"

"OK see you tonight then Betty!"

The car stopped outside the Meade building to pick up Justin but he'd already told half the staff Betty was going to be in the car so the whole of Meade had congregated onto the pavement to see her again"

Marc and Amanda pushed their way to the front accidentally pushing over one of the accountants in the process.

As Betty stepped out of the car to say hello Amanda gave her the biggest hug the world had ever seen and explained how she'd became Mode's head stylist. Then Marc made a bitchy comment about Betty's outfit and explained how he was creative director of Mode and running Teen Mode at the same time and how much of an amazing assistant Justin was.

As Betty and Marc pushed through to find Justin Betty's necklace got stuck to Wilhelmina's blouse. To Betty's surprise Wilhelmina gave her a huge hug and said how much she'd missed her. Betty was of-course a little bewildered but not as bewildered as she turned round to see Daniel for the first time in three years.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daniel," Betty said it had been so long since they'd seen each other .

"Betty, I'm sorry," Daniel.

"Daniel what you did that night"

"I know Betty I'm sorry, I was totally out of order"

"You were Daniel I thought I could never look you in the eye again... but it's been five years I think maybe we should just try and go back to where we were"

"Really, Betty you've got no idea how long I've wanted you to say that" Daniel pulled Betty into a hug but she backed away.

"No, Daniel it's going to take time and unlike some people I still have a magazine to run...I'll call you when I'm ready"

The crowd had thinned out somewhat and the people left were the hardcore Bettyheads and their assistants. Betty waved goodbye to them all and handed Claire a few notes she'd been making on MYW's sales figures before waving goodbye to everyone.

The car was full of people now Marc and Amanda had jumped in and started chatting to Betty, meaning Justin was stuck in the boot reading a back issue of Vogue.

"So how's life in the life of my favourite sombrero?" Marc asked giving Amanda the giggles and everyone else raised eyebrows.

"Life's good, how are you my dandy friend?"Betty replied receiving a few giggles from Bobby and Justin.

"Well now I'm creative director you're lucky to catch me I'm always going to fashion shows and running Teen Mode. You know Willie's been talking about letting me off to run Hudson aswell"

"God you're such a workaholic! Yawn." Mandy shouted to everyone in the car and most of New York.

The car continued driving till they arrived at Hilda and Bobby's apartment. Little did Betty know what lay inside...


	3. Chapter 3

Hilda had obviously left in the morning to get to work, she'd set up a big party streamers, banners and a buffet, but somebody had broken in to the house and trashed it. The kitchen cupboards had been kicked in, the sofa had a huge rip down the side, the TV had been taken along with Justin's vintage collection of Harpers Bazaar. Most shocking was the dining room table. Somebody had etched the words "Betty Suarez leave MYW".

Hilda, Marc, Justin and Amanda were hysterical and had phoned the police with voices inaudible to the human ear. Bobby set about hopelessly trying to put his house back together and Betty and Papi just stood staring at the dining room table.

"Betty, who could have done this?" Papi asked.

"I'll ask Claire Meade if anyone else wanted the job."

She phoned up Claire on her Blackberry but she didn't have a clue who could have done it either.

Marc and Amanda went back to their flat Justin wanted to join them but Betty offered to put the Suarez clan up at the Hiltons and that was an offer no Mode employee could refuse.

Papi phoned Elena and told her not to come over to Hilda's and went back to Queens. Bobby drove the remaining Suarez members to the Hiltons where Betty booked them in under the name Vodka Goolag to avoid the media.

While Hilda and Justin de-stressed in the spar Betty and Bobby discussed who could have done it.

"Betty, was it that bitch you used to work with. You know Billiwiener or whatever her name was?"

"No, it was her who gave me the hug when we arrived at Meade and besides what's she got to gain?"

"True, could it have been someone who doesn't want you around. Someone who there's bad feeling between you and that someone"

"Oh no"

"Betty what?"

"You don't think it was Daniel do you?"

"What happened between you two you were so close"

"He came on to me"

"What!"

There was an awkward silence for about a minute.

"I don't know if he's capable of this Bobby we were best friends"

"Did I ever tell you 'bout my best friend Betty?"

"No, Bobby I don't think you did" Betty said obviously annoyed. Of course Bobby was completely oblivious.

"His name was Charlie, we used to shoplift together back in the day. Anyway 'bout ten years ago I was training to be a driving instructor, he'd got himself on the cocaine. He was in a bad place you know"

"What happened then?"  
"He broke into my parents' house and stole my Gran's necklace. My Mom was distraught."

"Bobby why are you telling me this?"

"Chipmunk, I'm telling you this because to some people friendship means nothing. To some people your just there to help them out when they get themselves into trouble."

Betty broke down crying and fell into Bobby's arms.

Little did either of them know someone was watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for your kind reviews, at first I thought this story was kind of rubbish actually so it's nice to know somebody likes it!

After what had to have been the longest night's sleep Betty had ever had Betty made her way towards the Meade building before any of her family awoke. She had to be in extra early today to get down to human resources so she let Justin have another hour's sleep.

She decided to walk so as to clear her head it was about four miles to the Meade building so she swapped her usual stilettos for a pair of converse that would no doubt get mocked by any early rising Mode employee. This should be a happy day she thought, she had one of the best jobs in the world working with people she'd known for ten years. Yet one of these people had broken into her sister's flat and threatened her. Worse still she had a feeling that person was Daniel her once best friend.

She bought a bagel covered in cream cheese just the way she liked it, but to her immediate shock the next person in the queue was none other than Wilhelmina Slater-Owens.

"Wilhelmina!"

"Don't look so shocked Betty it's for my assistant"  
"You're buying your assistant a bagel. That's not like you Wilhelmina"

"What can I say it's her birthday and I've mellowed with old age"

"Okay now you're admitting old age, this is weird"

"Not as weird as Daniel Meade's assistant becoming the editor in chief of Meade' s second best selling publication"

"Was that a congratulations from Wilhelmina Slater?"

"Betty you should know better than to be surprised by anything I do!"

"True, anyway I'd best be off I've got to get to HR"  
With that they shook hands and were off in their separate directions.

Betty sorted herself out in HR, it took her a lot longer than expected because the HR woman had just got back from maternity leave and was showing the entire department her baby photos. Behind her was a petite ginger girl in her mid twenties.

"Is it your first day too?"The girl asked in a Scottish brogue, she was wearing a Scottish kilt as a skirt and a bargain basket blouse. She had purple glasses and green eyes Betty could see she wasn't going to fit in with the vultures at Meade but she said nothing.

"Sort of, I've kinda worked here before"

"Really, what did you do before?"

"Oh I was an assistant."

"Oh that's what I am now. You got any wee tips for me."

"Work hard and you'll work your way up to the top. It doesn't matter if you make a couple of mistakes as long as you're there for your boss in the long run"

"Thanks, I'd of written it down but one of the girls took my notepad to write her shopping list on"  
"Oh did she say her name"

"Amanda"

"Yeah you better watch her she's nice but she's a little bitchy"

"Oh right, I'm Leticia by the way"

"Hi, Leticia I'm Betty"

"That's funny"

"Funny?"  
"Oh my hero in college was this woman named Betty Suarez who edited LDN"

"Oh my God I've got a fan!"

"What?"

"I'm Betty Suarez!"

That was when they finally got to the front of the queue and they learned they were assistant and editor. Betty left Leticia in their office and went to see Claire Meade.

"Betty! I am sorry for what happened at your sister's flat!"Claire said almost apologetically."I've organised a staff meeting so you can get to know the team who run your magazine"

"Sounds great! Anyone famous?"

"Not really, although obviously you're in charge of hiring and firing"

"Talking of hiring and firing I've been reading the magazine for the past couple of months and some of these editors need a bit of a helping hand in terms of inspiration. The magazine's fizz has gone totally flat"

"Couldn't agree more Betty. You see what you can do!"


	5. Chapter 5

Betty felt awkward the office was filled with people who knew she had the power to hire and to fire them. She turned to Claire who gave a supportive smile, then she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Betty Suarez as you probably all know, I've always been a huge admirer of this magazine and as some of you know I briefly worked here as assistant to Sofia Reyes..."

"Yeah, I know that you pushed me into a bean bag." Shouted a woman from the back obviously suffering from more than a little bit of sleep deprivation.

"Moving on, I'd like you all to introduce yourselves not only to me but also to all new members of staff at this magazine, because if there's one thing I've learned it's that a magazine fails when its staff become elitist."

They all moved around the room shaking hands with the new members of staff who Betty had brought with her from London and Leticia who fitted right in with the frumpy, makeup shy staff at MYW. Betty turned around to see a startlingly familiar face. Ruthie.

"Betty?"Ruthie exclaimed. She had changed just as Betty had in that she'd invested in a new pair of glasses and slightly less bargain basket clothing. Strangely Betty thought this made her look quite a lot like Amanda.

"Ruthie, hi! I'm so glad I've got such a strong creative director to help me out!"

"Oh thank you I do try."

"Oh you more than try Ruthie the way you've done your job kept the magazine going throughout Sofia's difficulties"

"I can't claim all the glory Betty."

"You should Ruthie from what I've heard the people at this magazine are slacking, the last issue it seemed like you wrote everything but the letter from the editor and did all the photo shoots other than that one about Hawaii's beach culture and how it affects women's lifestyles."

"Oh Betty you're too kind."

They gave each other a quick hug before going their separate ways, Leticia edged her way back towards Betty obviously a little intimidated by the media moguls who were circling the room.

"Betty, I... I'm not sure... I'm..."

"Ready" Betty said sympathetically.

"Yes the only experience I've got is university and that doesn't seem to mean much to these people."

"Why are you bothered what they think Leticia, it'll eat you up you know. The doubt."

"I know, are you sure you can't come up with an excuse to get me out of here."

"You know Leticia, I'm really parched would you mind getting me a coffee."

Leticia sighed with relief and went down to the canteen to get Betty a coffee, Leticia was a little scared of the canteen. MYW had theirs taken away when their sales started to slump so they had to share a canteen with the Modies. She stepped into the canteen to be met with a cold breeze and several icy stares by Mode's finest bitches. Then the lights went out.

**Hi if you've been reading my story I'd like not only to know your opinions but also your opinions on who killed Sofia Reyes. Clue, they are also the person who hired someone to vandalise Hilda and Bobby's home. They are also close to Betty.**


	6. Chapter 6

One Week Later:  
Betty was on the phone to the police yet again, the lights had gone out and the entire computer system at Meade had gone down just as it had after Bradford's funeral . Betty had to everything Sofia had done for the issue and the magazine staff had no idea who'd done it.

Even worse she was now for the first time in her life doubting Daniel, he was the only person she knew who had the power and the motive to do this. How had things got so bad between them, why weren't Daniel and her friends? Why had hormones got in the way of what had been a perfectly good friendship?

She had her head and her hands when Justin knocked on the door. He was elated so Betty made the effort to look a little bit pleased to see him.

"Betty, Lynda from styles died!"

"Justin that's terrible why do you look so happy?"

"Aunt Betty, I've got her job!"

"Justin that's great!"

"Mom said she's throwing a party at our place tonight, so we were wondering if you wanted to come?"  
"I have got lots of work Justin"  
"Come on Betty you need a break and Mark, Amanda and Leticia are coming"

"Oh it's so nice you're being nice to Leticia!"  
"Well someone needed to the MYW staff are vicious feminists Leticia didn't know what hit her. Yesterday they were talking about kidnapping Lady Gaga and forcing her to wear trousers."  
"Oh, but Lady Gaga is a feminist"

"That's what I said but then they ripped my trousers off and threw them out of the window."

"Seriously, God you'd think they'd be a bit nicer to their boss's nephew"  
"I know right..."

Justin threw himself under Betty's desk almost knocking her over.

"Justin, what the hell you almost knocked me over I could've..."

"Shut it Aunt Betty!"

Betty saw Justin's ex Austin walking around MYW looking more than a bit gormless.

"I can't believe he cheated on you Justin, he was so nice." Betty whispered.

"You're telling me." Justin sniped.

Austin walked into Betty's office. He had tears in his eyes, he was obviously here to apologise but Betty knew the wounds were still a bit too fresh for Justin to be able to forgive and forget .

"Betty have you seen Justin?"  
"No, I think he stopped here to chat to Leticia for a minute but he's left the Meade building."

"I'm so sorry that guy he meant nothing"

"I know Austin but the wounds are still fresh leave it a month or so you shouldn't threat Justin may find it in his heart. Eventually"

"Thanks Betty."  
Justin got out from under the desk about ten minutes later. He thanked Betty and left her office. Ruthie walked past him obviously on her way to see Betty.

"Betty, Daniel's gone on the rampage he's mashing up the lobby!"

Betty ran down the stairs, and although she regretted it halfway down she carried on running. In the lobby she saw Daniel throwing things around Claire stood helplessly watching as he ripped the pages of a first edition of Mode.

"Why am I such a failure why!" He shouted out scaring the onlookers.

"Daniel you're not a failure. You're brilliant and clever and charming;" Betty shouted at him but to no avail.

"If I'm so "charming" then why can't I get the girl"

"Maybe the "girl" isn't the girl maybe she's just a friend."

"A friend, after what I've done to you."

"Daniel, you're like a brother I'll always forgive you."

Daniel broke down crying on the floor and Betty moved in to comfort him. As Betty comforted him Daniel whispered in her ear.

"It's time I moved on."

"Yes, I think it is."


	7. Chapter 7

The press had been hounding Betty ever since the incident with Daniel but she knew all the tricks of the trade and gave them nothing of interest so they'd moved on. Betty sat on the benches outside the Meade building with Justin and Leticia waiting for a taxi to take them back to Hilda and Bobby's house. Leticia was talking with vigour about how she was a chic geek which Justin clearly disagreed with but was too nice to say.

The town car eventually showed up after many heated phone conversations with the driver and Betty, Leticia and Justin jumped in. Leticia was astounded by the extravagance but Betty and Justin seemed pretty bemused. The journey ticked along happily until they arrived at la casa de Suarez.

Papi had done all the cooking and Hilda had been around Manhattan and found the most stylish decoration around or at least in her eyes though of course Justin was quick to disagree which lead to playful slap from his Mother.

Hilda switched on the radio and they all danced around the living room like five year olds only to be interrupted by Amanda who'd seen the door was open and had invited herself in, Marc followed shortly after and raised his eyebrows at Hilda's festival of leopard print though luckily she didn't see.

The party went along quite happily and at 11.00 Justin, Leticia and Amanda went clubbing leaving Marc and Betty chatting in the living room.

"Marc I've got something I've been meaning to ask you, is there anyone at Meade who'd want me to leave?"

"Well other than the legions of the tastefully dressed no?"

"It's just I think the whole computer thing and the person who trashed Hilda's house might all be connected."

"Other than Daniel nobody I can think of. Wait what about Stephanie Atram?"

"Stephanie, who?"  
"Only the most famous women's writer in the world!"

"Why would she want me out of Meade?"  
"Because her and Bradford had a deal that if anything should ever happen to Sofia MYW was hers, but she rubbed up Claire the wrong way so Claire gave the job to you."  
"Nice to know I was first on the list"  
"Well you only edited some magazine in London you're hardly Anna Wintour."

"Anna Wintour burnt House and Garden into the ground before she joined Vogue! I've got a better track record than she did anyway. So this Stephanie does she have contacts at Meade?"  
"Plenty I expect half your staff are on Stephanie's side rather than yours!"

"Don't joke Marc!"  
"Betty I wasn't."  
"Jesus Marc what am I going to do?"

"Well the only thing you can do is fight dirty, but that's not really Betty Suarez' style is it?"

"No Marc it is not."

They finished their conversation and Marc offered Betty a lift back to her flat. They were chatting in the car about the new Miu Miu collection. Curiously the car was going faster and faster and Betty Marc couldn't stop it. He took his foot of the accelerator but the car kept on moving so fast it was no longer controllable.

The car hit a warehouse and the engine smashed to pieces.

**Please tell me what you think of this story and this chapter I love reading your reviews! Oh and continue guessing who killed Sofia Reyes because all will be revealed in either the next chapter or the chapter after.**


	8. Chapter 8

Betty had been lying in a hospital bed for a month and had shown no signs of waking up leaving the Meades in a difficult position. If god forbid Betty did die who would replace her? Stephanie Atram was too stupid and lazy, Grace Mirabella was in her eighties and Claire couldn't really think of anybody else.

As Claire pondered and wrote a get well soon card to Marc who'd just woken up from his deep sleep she heard the tap of badly manicured fingers on her door. It was Ruthie from MYW.

"How is she Mrs. Meade?"

"She's fine Ruth how's the issue coming along?"

"Oh great we've got Amber Riley for the cover."

"Great Ruth!"

"Thank you Mrs. Meade"

They exchanged a few meaningless pleasantries before Ruthie left without the promotion she'd hoped for.

Daniel Meade sat in his apartment in disbelief at what had just happened, he'd just slept with Betty's assistant Leticia. He thought at first he would do this to get over Betty and throw Leticia away like a broken toy but he realised he had real feelings for her. He loved her ginger hair and the way she wore strange outfits and weird glasses. He opened up his draw where he kept his petty cash and left the house in a hurry hoping to get back to Leticia before she woke.

Leticia's head was filled with feelings and emotions she'd always liked Daniel, always fancied him but always thought him way out of her league. She knew she loved him. She couldn't help wondering though whether she was just a one night stand or a consolation prize.

She woke up. The apartment was empty.


	9. Chapter 9

Betty eyes opened, she couldn't quite focus all she saw was Amanda, but why was she wearing glasses, was it Ruthie? Why would Ruthie visit her in hospital? Why did Ruthie have a knife?

"Betty this is the way things are going go, I'm going to kill you and take your job. I've killed before you know, Sofia Reyes I cut her breaks with my own cold hands I messed up my green sweater she was a cow that Sofia right up until the day she died. I must admit it was harder with you I knew you had to die so I thought I'd hire someone to cut your friend's breaks because I knew you'd go home with that giant dandelion. I let him live am I not merciful."

Ruthie cut into Betty's life support and Betty knew she was to die her whole life flashed before her and just before she passed out, she saw a giant fashionable Amanda shaped wilder beast wielding a Prada stiletto jump into Ruthie and ruthlessly attacking her . The last thing she saw before she passed out was Hilda shouting the doctors.

About a month later, or a year as it seemed to Betty she was finally ready to leave the hospital still in a wheelchair though. Daniel came to pick her up from the hospital, she could see him walking towards her with a smile on his face a big wide happy smile, the type she hadn't seen on his face since. Molly. Had he met someone?

Daniel could see Betty in her wheelchair how was he going to tell her about Leticia and the wedding and Ruthie's suicide and the fact that he was now CEO of Meade after his mother had stepped down.

The former boss and employee chatted and mulled things over for a while, Betty was happy for him and even more so for Leticia but he couldn't help but wonder, would Betty ever meet anyone and if she did would she be happy with them? Was Betty a force of nature that works alone?

The wedding was a month later, Betty and Marc arrived in wheelchairs to a crowd of paparazzi. Wilhelmina arrived without her husband but wearing a beautiful Prada gown. Claire arrived wearing a vintage dress. Amanda and her father had both been invited but only turned up for the reception and the free drinks. Justin hadn't been able to come because he was signing transfer papers for a move to Vogue and a big promotion after Grace Coddington's retirement.

The wedding went without hitch, people who were formerly rivals and lovers interacting in perfect harmony although after the reception Katy Perry did insult Amanda which led to a cat fight.


End file.
